Test
Gamepedia Help Sign In Register = Ravager = Ravager Statistics Drops * Item (Quantity)Rate * Cryonic Bar (1-3 (Before defeating Providence)) (5-10 (After defeating Providence)) 100% * Perennial Bar (1-3 (Before defeating Providence)) (5-10 (After defeating Providence)) 100% * Chaotic Bar (1-3 (Before defeating Providence)) (5-10 (After defeating Providence)) 100% * Core of Sunlight (1-2 (Before defeating Providence)) (1-3 (After defeating Providence)) 100% * Core of Eleum (1-2 (Before defeating Providence)) (1-3 (After defeating Providence)) 100% * Core of Chaos (1-2 (Before defeating Providence)) (1-3 (After defeating Providence)) 100% * Bar of Life(After defeating Providence) 50% * Core of Calamity(After defeating Providence) 33% * One of the following five items will be dropped * Ultimus Cleaver 20% * Realm Ravager 20% * Hematemesis 20% * Spikecrag Staff 20% * Cranium Smasher 20% * Blood Pact 33.33% / 50% * Flesh Totem 33.33% / 50% * Bloodstone(After defeating Providence) (50-60) 100% * Greater Healing Potion (1-15) 100% * Ravager Trophy 10% * Ravager (Lore)(Always on first kill) 100% * Treasure Bag(Ravager) *: • Bloodflare Core(After defeating Providence) *: • Infernal Blood(In Revengeance Mode only) 100% Map Icon "The flesh golem constructed using twisted necromancy..." '' The '''Ravager' is a Hardmode boss that can be fought anywhere on the Surface after defeating the Golem or Moon Lord. Its purpose is mainly to act as an efficient, though not necessarily easy, way for acquiring Bars of Life, Cores of Calamity, and other post-Golem materials. This boss receives a significant buff after Providence, the Profaned Goddess has been defeated, and it will begin to drop high amounts of Bloodstone as well. Contents * 1 Spawn * 2 Behavior ** 2.1 Phase 1 *** 2.1.1 Attacks ** 2.2 Phase 2 *** 2.2.1 Attacks ** 2.3 In Revengeance Mode ** 2.4 In Death Mode * 3 Parts * 4 Summons * 5 Notes * 6 Aftermath * 7 Tips * 8 Trivia * 9 Lore Spawn The Ravager can be spawned with the Ancient Medallion. It can be spawned anywhere as long as it has space to fall onto the player. Behavior Phase 1 The Ravager acts in a manner similarly to the Golem, in that it is primarily grounded, travels by jumping, and attacks the player with its several limbs as well as various projectiles. In this phase, each of its body parts besides the body itself can be attacked. If the player strays too far away from the Ravager, they will be frequently turned into stone, impeding them from moving further away. Attacks * It jumps into the air and slams back down, dealing extreme damage. ** After the legs have been broken, the high slam damage will cease, though contact damage with the other body parts is still possible. Sparks, which linger on the ground, will begin to fall from its damaged legs. * Its claws shoot out at the player at set intervals, reaching a maximum distance from the Ravager before retracting back in. If the claws are hit once shot out, they will automatically retract back in. ** Once broken, fireballs will occasionally be horizontally fired from the area where the claws were. These projectiles are unaffected by gravity and bounce a maximum of 4 times before dissipating. * It fires drill-shaped missiles from its head regularly, which will home in on the player and explode after a short amount of time. * Occasionally, it summons: ** Two large Rock Pillars that fly up into the air and then swoop back down in an attempt to crush the player, breaking upon slamming into the ground. These Rock Pillars spawn on either side of the Ravager. ** Two Flame Pillars that fire bouncing blue fireballs into the air. These Flame Pillars spawn on either side of the player, and will disappear after a few seconds. Phase 2 Once all of the Ravager's body parts have been reduced to 0 HP, the body becomes vulnerable, and its head detaches and starts flying around the player. The Weak Petrification debuff is applied to all players, essentially forcing them to the ground by reducing their flight time by 90%, disabling any additional jumps, and removing all jump height boosts. Attacks * All previous attacks continue. * At intervals, the body fires a burst of 8 lasers in a circular spread. * The head fires a small, slow-moving white bolt upwards in the player's direction. After a moment, it speeds up and changes direction, towards the player again and now downward. In Revengeance Mode * The Ravager jumps more often. * Its claws inflict the Horror debuff on contact. * Its drill missiles track the player more accurately and are much faster. * The stone pillars have smaller gaps in between them. * The lanterns shoot projectiles faster. In Death Mode * Its projectile speed is roughly doubled. Parts |RavagerBody Statistics |- |RavagerLeft Claw Statistics |RavagerRight Claw Statistics |- |RavagerLeft Leg Statistics |RavagerRight Leg Statistics |- |RavagerPhase 2 Head Statistics |} Summons |Flame Pillar Statistics |} Notes * The Rock Pillars only deal damage once they gain horizontal velocity during their jump. When sitting still and moving only vertically, they can be passed through without harm. * The Flame Pillars cannot damage a player on contact, and blue flames spawn high enough for him to run just below them. However, any height gain may be dangerous as player may get hit by the flame. Aftermath * Once defeated, the Witch Doctor will begin selling Ancient Medallions. Tips * When fighting Ravager, fly in an arc above it to easily dodge the boss. ** In Ravager’s second phase, slow down by hopping while in the air to easily dodge the head. Keep in mind that Weak Petrification cuts your flight time immensely. * Ravager’s large health pool can make this boss take a long time to defeat, especially post-Providence. * The Terra Lance is an excellent choice for melee users, as the weapon’s massive range allows the player to avoid contact damage and, its projectiles allow for the player to focus more on dodging. * The Conclave Crossfire’s bullet rain, combined with Terra Bullets can do massive damage to Ravager. * The Plague Staff’s projectile speed and massive damage is ideal for Ravager, allowing the player to focus more on dodging. * In terms of damage, the Dreadmine Staff is a good weapon for summoners due to the Ravager generally staying in one area. * Using the Brackish Flask is the most versatile rogue weapon option available to the player at this point, as its large area of effect attack can allow the player to focus more on dodging. * Using an item with a dash ability or having a speed boost will make it easy to dodge the Ravager's missiles, as they are slow and cannot make sharp turns. * Every second jump the Ravager makes, the Flame Pillars will spawn by the player. Keep this in mind to prevent running into them, especially while mid-air. ** By having the minimap out, the player can see when exactly the boss is jumping by looking at its icon on the map. * Weapons that deal low damage like the P90 are ineffective against the Ravager’s second phase, due to its fairly high damage reduction. ** The Deific Amulet may help a little bit, as it offers a great deal of armor penetration allowing the player to ignore some of the boss’ high defense. Trivia * Ravager's theme is Open Frenzy, which was composed by the artist DM DOKURO. ** DM DOKURO has commented that the song has a motif related to one of his older pre-Calamity works. ** If the Calamity Music addon mod is disabled, Boss 4 will play instead. * It is one of the few bosses in the Calamity Mod to lack a mask. * The Ravager is referred to in the mod's files as "Scavenger." Lore As the Jungle Tyrant's forces conquered the land, those who stood in his path used anything and everything they could to defeat or delay his endless onslaught. The strife of war pushes humans to the limit of their being, drawing both virtue and depravity to the surface in the darkest moments. Driven by desperation, it was in one such last stand that the honor of the dead was defiled; innumerable corpses of those already slain in battle were reanimated as a single misshapen abomination. It was not resurrection, but allowing that which had fallen still to move once more. Its body was an unbreakable rampart of bone still blazing with an inferno of black magic, and its weaponry sufficient to equip an army. Its mind lacked the capacity for any thought beyond slaughtering all in its sight - but that was all its creators desired in their darkest moment. After their final gambit killed the men that had cornered them, the flesh Golem's makers were butchered in short order. With the regenerative durability of a living fortress and destructive power capable of waging a war all on its own, the Ravager was never captured or defeated. It continues to roam the land long after the disappearance of the Tyrant it was meant to combat, mindlessly following the one order built into it until the day it is destroyed. |} |} Categories: * Boss NPCs * Surface NPCs * Ravager (Body) AI NPCs * Hardmode-only NPCs * Ravager (Head) AI NPCs * Ravager (Claw) AI NPCs * Ravager (Leg) AI NPCs * Ravager (Phase 2 Head) AI NPCs * Enemy NPCs * Rock Pillar AI NPCs * Flame Pillar AI NPCs Navigation menu * Page * Discussion Share * View * Edit * Edit source * History * Main page * Recent changes * Random page * Community noticeboard * Admin noticeboard Items * Armor * Accessories * Drops * Tools * Weapons * Vanilla item crafting NPCs Portals Gamepedia Tools * This page was last edited on 12 June 2019, at 22:06. * Content is available under CC BY-NC-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Game content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of their respective publisher and its licensors. All rights reserved. This site is a part of Wikia, Inc. and is not affiliated with the game publisher. * About Calamity Mod Wiki * Disclaimers * Mobile view * * This site uses an ad delivery service provided by Wikia, Inc. Fandom and its partners use technology such as cookies on this site to provide services, analyze user activity, and engage in advertising activity. By continuing to use the site, you consent to the use of these technologies. Additionally, Fandom engages in certain interest-based advertising activities in order to support this site and to provide personalized ad experiences. By clicking “Got it, thanks!”, you consent to this activity. If you are under the age of consent in your jurisdiction for data processing purposes, or if you wish to deny consent, please click “Learn more”. Please review the Privacy Policy applicable to advertisements by Fandom on this site, and the Privacy Policy linked in the footer of this site for all other data processing purposes. If you wish to revoke consent once given, please delete your cookies for this website. Learn MoreGot it, thanks!